I am powerful
by doodledooley
Summary: what would happen if Edward never came back for Bella and she the most powerful Volturi vamp. When Aro sends her to the airport who will she find and who makes a letter appearance. No good at summary and this is my first fanfiction so hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. **

**Ok so this is my first fanfic so I'am not sure  
if this is going to be any good be here's my  
best try.**

CHAPTER 1

It's been 40 years since I've seen the Cullen's. It's been 40 years since he said he didn't love me. And it's been 40 years since the Volturi changed me. Ever since my dad took me to Italy my life has permanently changed and I don't know if it's for the better or for the worse. When I met Aro he instantly knew that I would be an immensely powerful vampire and he was right. When I woke up from my transformation Aro instantly offered me a place on the upper guard and, well, I took it.  
"Isabella?" I heard Aro say behind me.  
"Yes master?"  
"We have some visitors coming tomorrow and I'am wondering if you and Jane will pick them up from the airport ?" He asked  
"Of course master."I answered sincerely  
"Good they will get here at 8:00pm tomorrow and will be staying for the week." He said and I nodded "Oh and before I forget can you also tell Jane, dear?"  
"I will get right on that, master." He nodded and I left to find Jane. When I found her she was trying to figure out how to use a phone.  
"What you doing, Jane?" I asked her, jokingly.  
"I'am trying to face talk Alec but it doesn't what to work. Can you help me?"  
"One its face TIME and second yep." I popped on the p and showed her how to face time Alec.  
"Thanks Bell."  
"By the way can you come with me to pick up some gests tomorrow?"  
"Not really, I er..." she trailed on.  
"Aro, kinda, said you have to I just asked to make it seem like you had a choice." She sighed  
"K, al see you tomorrow then." She sighed one more time before she left to her room and I to mine.

The next day at 6:15pm Jane and I set of to the airport. In the car Jane wouldn't stop staring at me.  
"What Jane?" I sighed.  
"Nothing..."  
"Jane, are you trying to break my shield?" I accused raised my eyebrows  
"N-no."She is such a terrible liar.  
"Really?" My eyebrows went higher and she just glared at me which made me laugh. We arrived at the airport 3 minutes later with me wining that argument (which we were still having when we reached the airport.) I had my back to the vamp that called out to Jane from behind me. When I turned around I saw the last group of people I thought would be Aro's gests. The Cullen's. All except one. They all gasped and were staring open mouthed at me.  
"Bells?" Emmett just about choked and I put on my best smile.  
"Yes. Now your Master Aro's gests I presume?" I asked.  
"Yes, we're here to see Aro about this all powerful weapon." Jane and I snorted then got serous again.  
"This way, if you please." Jane and I started to walk to the car with the Cullen's on our tails. When we got home they followed us into the throne room Aro was nearly bursting with excitement.  
"Carlisle!" he practically boomed  
"Aro, Its been too long." Carlisle said  
"Yes, yes it has been, now we called you and your family here to meet our most impressive weapon that we have ever come across." All the Cullen's raised their eyebrows. "Isabella here is the most talented and powerful vampire I have ever come across in all my existence." Then everyone looked over at me, their eyes wide.  
"Her powers are along the lines of stealing your powers and leaving you without them. Also she can teleport anywhere and with this different power ,well, the best word I can think of to describe this certain power is to call her a witch but then there is her being a shield yet she was also a shield when she was human." The Cullen's were still staring when I said  
"Um. Master I hate to cut this short but Heidi just came back."  
"Ahh. Of course. How many?" he asked.  
"Around about 90 to 100 and about 6 kids." And with that Heidi came walking into the room


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.  
Sorry I never posted in a while I've  
been busy with Homework, karate ECT...  
I really hope you guys like this**

After "Lunch," Aro asked me to show the Cullen's to their rooms, and on instinct I accepted (obviously) but on the way to their rooms they ambushed me.  
"What the hell are you doing here? Why the hell are you a vampire? And what the hell was Aro on about?" Emmett just about screamed.  
"One, dad took me on a holiday to well here and Aro found me and said I would be major powerful and turned me. Two, well one answered two so. Three, he was on about my powers." I said, stiffly.  
"Oh, Bella honey." Esmay hugged me and I smiled.  
"Thanks Esmay." She smiled  
"Anything Bella, we all still want you in this family." Carlisle said, sounding sincere. When the Cullen's were in their rooms I headed to mine and found Aro sitting on my armchair.  
"Why, why? Little Isabella are the Cullen's so..." HE was lost for words. HIM.  
"Um, when I was human I lived in Forks, and so did the Cullen's. I fell in love with one of them but they left and I was heartbroken. I never thought I would recover but when Charley- my father- bought those plane tickets to Italy it started to heal my broken heart. And well you know the rest."I told him, sadly..  
"Well, my dear, I apologise for the cruelness my kind inflicted upon you, but you are a Volturi now and we go on." He gave a smile and I returned it with a weak one.  
"Thank you master Aro. The universe is too small to hold all your kindness." I said.  
"No Isabella, I think you will find you are talking about your self." And we both smiled."Now the Cullen's other son is about to arrive at any minute. Edward, I think his name was. So if you'll excuse me." WHAT EDWARD!  
"Off cause master." I said as calmly as I could and Aro nodded and left.  
**Edwards pov**

As I walked into the city of voltera a wave hit me. It was like a mix of cinnamon, cherry's and, well, Bella ( which didn't help with the pain of losing her). Inside the sent was much stronger.  
"Edward!" A certain pixy squealed." Guess what?" she said very, very excitedly.  
"What?" I said glumly, she knew I was not the best at the moment.  
"Bella's here!" She just about screamed.  
"WHAT!" I was happy and furious at the same time.  
"Yep, Aro found her and changed her. And she's on the upper guard."  
"And, she doesn't being called "she"" A new voice said behind me. Bella.

**bella's pov**

He was here and right in front of me. It took all my strength not to run in to his arms and it looked as if he was the same. And let's just say I'am stronger because the next thing I knew was his arms pulling me to him. I let my head fall in to the place where his neck meets his solder. I inhaled his sent and ran my fingers down his back.  
"I love you so so much and I'am so sorry that I left. I'll never do that again." He wisped in my ear.  
"I love you, too and don't you leave me again or I swear I'll just haunt you in your daydreams."  
"Daydreams?"  
"We don't dream so that was the best alternative." I joked smiling against his skin as if things were back to normal.  
"Bella?" he mumbled in my hair.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why in the flipping hell are you a vampire?" he asked sounding annoyed. Oh boy.

**Ok, hope you guys enjoyed it gave it my best shot and here it is . Sosososososo sorry for the wait.:(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Because if I did you would find me in a pool  
Rather than writing this. Hope you like chapter 3**

**Epov**

"Why in the flipping hell are you a vampire?" I asked into Bella's hair really annoyed.  
"Ur..." And she was gone. Then I turned to a very ecstatic Alice, who had a huge Alice-y grin.  
"Well..."she asked and I groaned. And I was gone...

**Bpov**

I was sitting in my room thinking about Edward and what he said. I mean yes I love him, but do I love him the same way as when I first met him. Does it make me bad person to tell him I don't love him that way anymore? No it doesn't. I mean he doesn't love me anyway. I mean when I first seen him my emotions from when I was human came back and it was cruel to tell him I love him when I don't. I mean I may not of found my mate but does that mean I can love Edward or that I can't? I am sososososo confused.

I was still thinking about Edward when I herd a knock on my door.  
"Come in." I said to whoever was there.  
"Aro wants all the upper guard in the throne room for apparently very important guest to arrive." Alec said at the front door.  
"Thanks Alec, your great." I said.  
"Anytime Bells and by the way can I kill you for teaching Jane how to use that abomination people call technology?"  
"Ok. One it is technology and sorry I'am not in the mood to be killed right now so no."

" Fine I'll see in the throne room latter." He said

"How much latter?"  
"Around... Now." He said and I groaned.

We were in the throne room when the doors were flung open. A vampire who was quite tall, had a face you could get lost in and big red eyes which, in fact, I think is the entrance to his soul.  
"Ahh, Hunter how long has it been?" Aro asked the man I assume is Hunter.  
"Aro you know it was over a millennia." His breathtaking eyes flashed to mine. "I see you have a new member of your clan." He added with a strong British ascent. Aro gestured me forward.  
" This is Isabella. Are newest and most powerful guard." Aro boasted.  
"Hello Isabella, my name is Hunter." He kissed my hand and a shot of electric shot threw it. If I was human I would be a cherry.  
"Hello Hunter. Welcome to Voltera." I answered and got a soft smile in return.  
"Now Hunter what do we owe this pleasure?" Asked Aro.  
"I heard you had a weapon and I am starting to assume it would be found in your new beauty" Ok I would now be a tomato.  
"Yes Isabella here can , no sorry, IS a witch , can teleport and is a shield!" Aro all but exploded.  
"What type of shield?" He asked.  
"Both!" Aro exclaimed, similar to a child at Christmas. Hunters eyes darted strait to mine and for a moment there I thought I cold see inside his soul.  
"You are quite something, aren't you?" Ok now a tulip.

**K I really hope you like this chapter  
Do you like Hunter yes no  
Seriously review I need answered and  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! JJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's chapter 4 and  
major hope you like it  
sorry it was so late**

**APOV**

"I wonder ifJane likes shopping?" I asked. "Rose will you help me find out? If you do I'll buy you a pretty bag." And I batted my eyes.  
"No I'm comfy right here."She said and snuggled into Emmett's chest. I rolled my eyes and left to find Jane. I found her sitting with Alec in the gardens.  
"Hi." I said walking over to them.  
"Hiya." Jane replied wile Alec however stayed silent.  
"Do you like shopping?" I asked her.  
"Yeah." She answered confused.  
"Lets go." I said and she giggled.

We headed in to our first shop and I instantly fell in love with this top. It had a creamy colour skin and black strings like a flapper dress from the 20's. I went to find Jane and found her looking at a thigh high, skin tight black dress.  
"Jane?" I said raising an eyebrow.  
"I-I...I just... You...I think it's terrible." Jane is a bad liar. Worse than Bella! After we paid we headed around the corner and came to a dead stop. A tall-ish man was talking to Marcus and looking very confused.  
"You are joking, right?" He asked.  
"Yes Hunter. She is yours." Marcus said, confidently. The 'Hunter' person had a huge smile on his face.  
"But she doesn't know, does she?" the smile was turned upside down.  
"No. Before you tell her I would advise you... Romance her. She may still be in love with that Cullen boy-"WHAT?!"-So take it easy. She will be yours, Hunter." Marcus said with a smile.

Bpov

I was walking through the hallway when I spotted Edward talking to Alice. Their heads snapped in my direction. I instantly started walking the other way to avoid confrontation which was there on their faces. And when I walked around the corner and seen Aro and Hunter talking. Just like Edward and Alice their heads snapped to me. Although Edward and Alice's faces had been surprised Aro's face held excitement and Hunter's held... longing? So just like before I turned on my heal but Aro called my name from behind me.  
"Yes master?" I asked.  
"Will you come here for a moment, dear?"  
I nodded and I started walking toward him.  
"Isabella." Hunter greeted me.  
"Hunter, please, call me Bella." He grinned.  
"Bella." I smiled.

**K I hope you all like this chapter  
please review review review!  
I really hope you keep reading and  
check out my other story loved and lost.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own is twilight  
I'm sososososo sorry this late  
My laptop broke and it took a  
week before it was fixed and then  
a homework overload Karate grading ect.  
So here's the next chap hope you enjoy it.**

HPOV

Oh. My. God. I have known her one day. One shrieking day! Already I'm thinking of our future. But what if she doesn't want a future? What if she just wants a friend? No! She is my mate! She will be with me. She belongs to me, as I do her. I wonder if she love that Cullen? No she is mine. I mean yes Marcus said that she may still love him but when she falls in love with me she'll love me forever. All I know is I feel empty without her.

BPOV

What the hell am I feeling? Its as if someone took out my heart and soul and never give them back, except when I'm with them. And that someone is Hunter. I think- no I know that I love him. And I cant help but think back to when I last seen him

Flashback

"Yes, master?" I asked.  
"Will you come here for a moment, Dear?"  
I nodded and started walking toward him.  
"Isabella." Hunter greater me.  
"Hunter ,please, call me Bella. "He grinned.  
"Bella." I smiled and realised Aro had left.  
"So.. How are you?" NO, NO, NO.  
"I am fine, thank you for asking."  
"Good." And... there's the awkward silence. I looked down at my feet. I felt his hand tug my chin up and I let him. I looked into his big warm eyes and smiled.  
"Bella..." My name rolled right of his tongue. He put his hand on my cheak and stroked it. I couldn't help but lean in.  
"Bella!" A voice yelled behind me. I turned around and spotted Edward and Alice walking toward me.

End of flashback

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knocking on my door.  
"Come in." I said and Jane walked in.  
"what's with you and that Hunter person?" She demanded.  
"Hello to you too."  
"Funny. But really?" I sighed.  
"I don't know, Jane. Its just... I don't know." I groaned and fell back on to the couch.  
"Whatever." She said and left the room.

**Soooo how was it. And again I am sooo-  
ooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this is so late.  
And also Review! Again sorry!**


End file.
